DGrayman Facebook
by Knight-kun
Summary: What if everyone from D. Gray man have facebook while Allen just started? read to find out. Laven in the future. Rated M for violent language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not

D. gray man or facebook

* * *

(**Allen Walker** is now friends with** Lavi**, and 5 others)

(**Lavi** has posted on **Allen Walker**'s wall)

**Lavi – Allen Walker**

**Lavi:**

''Yo, Allen! So, you finally got facebook, huh?''

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Thirteen Comments)

**Allen:**

''S-shut up Baka-Lavi!''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Even Yu has one!''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''HUH! Even Bakanda has one! ( ;o; )''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Now look at what you did Lavi, you made him cry!''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''A-ah! Sorry Allen!''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''…''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''A-Allen?''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Eh? I wonder what happened to Allen-kun?''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''I don't know''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Krory:**

''Maybe he stepped out of his room for food?''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Maybe''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''It's possible. Allen-kun does eat a lot after all''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Hey, I just saw Allen, he was with Yu for some reason.''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Why would he be with Kanda? They hate each other.''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''I don't know, I just saw them together.''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Krory:**

''Hmm? How strange. Don't you think?''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yeah, it's sure is strange. Let's spy on them!''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Spy? But Kanda would get mad at us!''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

(One Person likes that)

**Krory:**

''He will surely kill us''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yu won't kill us, especially with Allen there, he will try to stop him''

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Yes, but Kanda has super sharp senses, he would find us in a flash''

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

(One Person likes this)

**Lavi:**

''But, what if, we're super quiet and careful? Then he can't sense us.''

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

Lenalee:

''He would still find us out''

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Awww…c'mon! aren't you guys one bit curious about them?''

1 an 36 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Well… I guess I am a bit curious''

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Krory:**

''Yeah…me too''

1 and 34 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''YOSH! LET'S GO!''

1 and 33 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's the first chapter D. gray man of Facebook! i actually thought of this while working on my other all for now, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

D. gray man or Facebook

* * *

**Lenalee:**

''So, where are they right now, Lavi?''

1 and 32 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Heading to one of their rooms''

1 and 31 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''LENALEE! What are you guys doing?''

1 and 30 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''We're gonna spy on Allen and Yu''

1 and 29 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''Why?''

1 and 28 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Because, we saw them together.''

1 and 27 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''So?''

**Lavi:**

''Without fighting''

1 and 26 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

*Gasps*

1 and 25 minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Lavi**:

''IT'S TRUE!''

1 and 24 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''I…can't believe it…''

1 and 23 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''That's what I thought''

1 and 22 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''I wonder why they would be with each other?''

1 and 21 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yeah me too, that's why we're gonna spy on them.''

1 and 20 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''Okay, also make sure they aren't secretly trying to kill each other''

1 and 19 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Okay''

1 and 18 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''It seems that Allen has went into Yu's room''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Komui:**

''Without Kanda NOT trying to kill him? What on earth is going on?''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Lavi:**

''I'm curious too.''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(50 People like this)

**Allen:**

''You know we get notifications about this on our phones, right?''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

''Baka usagi…''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''SHIT!''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''RUN LAVI! RUN!''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''CRAP!...''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Lavi?...ALLEN! why didn't you stop Kanda?''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Because he deserves it for spying on us''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

*Sweatdrops*

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

* * *

here's chp.2 took me around 3 days to finish this, mostly because i was busy during those 3 days. well, tht's all for now so, plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do own

D. Gray Man or Facebook

* * *

**Debitto:**

''Anyone wants to play some poker?''

1 hour ago Like Comment

(Ten Comments)

**Lavi:**

''Maybe''

59 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Sure!''

58 minutes ago Like

**Kanda:**

''Che, I have no interest in such western games''

57 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Well, no asked you BaKanda!''

56 minutes ago Like

**Kanda:**

''WHAT WAS THAT MOYASHI?''

55 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''YOU HEARD ME,BAKANDA!''

54 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''GIVE IT A REST!''

53 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Sorry''

52 minutes ago Like

**Kanda:**

''Che''

51 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

*Sweatdrop*

50 minutes ago Like

(**Komui Lee** has posted on **Allen Walker**'s wall)

**Komui Lee – Allen Walker**

**Komui:**

''ALLEN! COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!''

1 hour ago Like Comment

(Fifteen Comments)

**Allen:**

''Why?''

59 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''NO QUESTIONS ASKED! JUST DO IT!''

58 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Ehhhh?''

57 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Ooohhhhh…Allen's in trouble!~''

56 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''SHUT UP BAKA-LAVI!''

55 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Nii-chan! Don't use Allen-kun as use guinea pig for your science experiments!''

54 minutes ago Like

**Reever:**

''That's right! Don't just go use people!''

53 minutes ago Like

(20 People like this)

**Komui:**

''( ; _ ; ) Everyone is ganging up on me…''

52 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Now apologize to Allen-kun!''

51 minutes ago Like

(19 People like this)

**Komui:**

''B-but…''

50 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''NOW!''

49 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

''B-but I only want to give Allen his new mission…''

48 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Oh…Sorry Nii-chan''

47 minutes ago Like

**Reever:**

''Us too''

46 minutes ago Like

(19 People like this)

**Komui:**

''It's okay Lenalee, but as for you Reever-san, Prepare for HELL!''

45 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's chapter 3, sorry for the late update, lately I've been having writers block. so for chapter 4 it might take a little longer for that to be up than 's all for now, plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do own

D. Gray Man or Facebook

* * *

**Allen:**

''I have to go to Germany for a mission…and worse I have to go with Kanda.''

2 hours ago Like Comment via Mobile

(Twenty Comments)

**Lavi:**

''Haha! Sucks for you, huh Allen?''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Shut up Baka-Lavi!''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Make me! Oh wait you can't, 'cause you're going to Germany! HAHA!''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

''Can you two idiots shut the hell up? My phone keeps vibrating with these notifications.''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Why is your phone getting notifications?''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

''Because your stupid post tagged me in it, baka-moyashi''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''That's right Moyashi-chan, if the name you have on your post is blue, it means you tagged them.''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Oh, I see. And my name is ALLEN, jerks.''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Awww…don't be like that Moyashi-chan.''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''…''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Bookman:**

''Lavi, what are you doing? You should be working, not goofing off.''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Gomen, I'll get to it. If no one sees for me for awhile, than you know what I'll be doing.''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

''Whatever baka-usagi. Moyashi, hurry up, I want to finish this mission as soon as possible''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Fine, fine. Bye Lavi.''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Bye Allen, hopefully when you get back I'll be done and we can hang out''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Bookmen:**

''Don't bet on it.''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''GEGE! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE GONNA JINX IT!''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Bookmen:**

''Too late''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Hehe''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

(;o;)

1 and 40 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Jerry:**

''Oh NO!''

1 hour ago Like Comments via Mobile

(Nine Comments)

**Lenalee:**

''What's wrong Jerry-san?''

59 minutes ago Like

(25 People like this)

**Jerry:**

''I ran out of food! I can't make any lunch or dinner tonight!''

58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''I bet it's Allen fault. He does eat a lot''

57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(50 People like this)

**Jerry:**

''*Gasps* LAVI! Don't go saying that! It's not his fault, lots of people eat here, so you shouldn't be blaming it on Allen. It's your fault too.''

56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Eh? M-my fault! WHY!''

55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Jerry:**

''Do you not eat here? If you eat my cooking then it's also your fault we ran out of food.''

54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''That's right Lavi! Jerry-san, if you want, you can close up the kitchen and go out shopping for groceries.''

53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Jerry:**

''Thank you Lenalee-chan!''

52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''No problem, I'll just tell Nii-chan''

51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''I have to stay in Germany for 1 week with Kanda…can this get worse?''

50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

''What was that Moyashi?''

49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''I feel sorry for you Allen, having to be stuck with Yuu for a whole week.''

48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

(;_;)

47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

* * *

here's chapter 4. i feel like i didn't put much effort in this chapter, since i did half of this at midnight and the rest when i woke up. maybe i'll edit it later. tht's all for now, so plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

D. Gray Man or Facebook

* * *

**Bookman:**

''Lavi! Did you finish the work i told you to do?''

1 hour ago Like Comment via Mobile

(Twenty Comments)

**Lavi:**

''Umm... No?''

59 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Bookman:**

''Then...GO DO IT!''

58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Fine! Damn panda JiJi...''

57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Bookman:**

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PANDA?''

56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Lavi, are you okay?''

55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Yes, thank you Allen, At least SOMEONE cares!''

54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Oh my god! Lavi, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?''

53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Thank you Lenalee, and yes I'm okay''

52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''I'm glad. Anyways Allen, what are you doing on? i thought you and Kanda were on your way to Germany.''

51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''We are, were just on a train, Kanda wanted to rest up before fighting. Apparently the Akuma we will be fighting

is pretty strong.''

50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''That is so like Yuu.''

49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Yep, he's sleeping right now. And right now I'm trying to get away from him much as possible.''

48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Why?''

47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(25 People Like this)

**Allen:**

''Because there's this weird guy watching him sleep. I even heard the guy say ''what a beautiful person...I MUST HAVE HIM!'' it was giving me the creeps...''

46 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THAT'S HILARIOUS! HAHAHA!''

45 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''I'm just glad he didn't notice me... if he did, i wouldn't know what to do...''

44 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''No offence Allen, but you're mostly on the cute category than beautiful''

43 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(85 People Like this)

**Allen:**

''WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT! EVEN BOOKMAN LIKED IT!''

42 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Because you're cute, lots of people think so''

41 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

(;o;)

40 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(**Allen Walker **is now friends with **Miranda Lotto **and 12 others)

**Allen:**

''Just finished the mission, now at a local pub and Kanda is drunk and keeps on getting hit on. (^_^)''

2 Hours ago Like Comments via Mobile

(Seventeen Comments)

**Lavi:**

''OH MY GOD! REALLY! YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME ALLEN!''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''I'm not lying! It's true! Here, I'll post a picture as proof''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(**Allen Walker **has posted a picture)

**Lavi:**

''I freakin'...LOVE IT! (*-*)''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Oh my god... (O_O)''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''I can't breathe! I can't breathe! HAHAHA!''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Krory:**

''Oh my...''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Miranda:**

''Allen-kun, i suggest you take that photo down before Kanda see's it...B-but of course that's your decision n-not mine... (-_-;)''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Oh! You're right Miranda, thanks for warning me.''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''NO! W-wait! Allen, let me save the picture on my phone first. I wanna keep it with me''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''Okay, just please don't show it to Kanda.''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''I promise i won't show him, I don't want my lil' buddy to die.''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''thank you Lavi''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Awww... How cute. Lavi, you have another nickname for Allen...that doesn't involve insulting him.''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Well, Allen is my lil' buddy''

1 and 46 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

''Allen, do you approve of the name 'lil' buddy'?''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

''of course, because I know Lavi doesn't mean my height when he says ' lil '. I know he means by the three year age difference.''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

''Duh''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like via Mobile

* * *

Here's Chp.5, most of these things are based from Chp.210 in the manga if you want to look for lately i've been addicted to Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention, so i might not update in a while. tht's all so, plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do own

D. Gray man or Facebook

* * *

**Events:**

**August 10 – Lavi's Birthday**

(**Allen Walker** has posted on **Lavi**'s wall)

**Allen Walker – Lavi**

**Allen:**

''Happy Birthday,Lavi''

2 hours ago Like Comment

**Lavi:**

''Thanks lil' buddy.''

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Happy Birthday Lavi!''

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Thanks Lenalee!''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Reever:**

''Happy Birthday Lavi, from all of us here at the science department.''

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Thank you! (;_;)''

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''L-Lavi, why are you crying?''

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Because I feel loved''

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Awww…''

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''But! Not from Panda JiJi!''

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Why's that?''

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Because he was ignoring me then left to go on a mission without saying anythimg to me. (!_!)''

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Awww…Poor Lavi''

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Oh, so that's why you're in my room''

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''He's in you room?''

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Yeah, but I don't mind.''

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

'' *Sniff* You're so sweet lil' buddy.''

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''Thank you for the compliment Lavi''

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Awww… What a sweet moment between you two.''

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Well, of course. We are best friends.''

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Eh? Really? I thought Bookmen's aren't allowed to have feelings for others''

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''We aren't, but Panda JiJi doesn't even care anymore.''

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Really?''

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yeah, remember Lulubell?''

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Yeah''

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Well, before we found out she was a Noah, I saw him staring at her''

1 and 34 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Wow, really?''

1 and 33 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yep, true story.''

1 and 32 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

''Oh My God. Who knew''

1 and 31 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Yeah, I know right?''

1 and 30 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''I'm getting confused on what we're talking about…''

1 and 29 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

''Sorry lil' buddy.''

1 and 28 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

''It's okay Lavi.''

1 and 29 minutes ago Like

* * *

Here's Chapter 6,this chap is dedicated for Lavi's Birthday. Also my Death Note story is up for adoption, so if any of you want to adopt it just PM me. tht's all for now so, plz review!


	7. Chapter 7 Noah's Chapter

I do not

D. gray man or facebook

* * *

(**Road Kamelot** has posted on **Tyki Mikk**'s wall)

**Road Kamelot – Tyki Mikk**

**Road:**

"Hey Tyki, I've been wondering…"

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Nine Comments)

**Tyki:**

"Wondering about what, Road?"

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Road:**

"Why do you have those hideous glasses?"

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**David:**

"Yeah, they couldn't be more unfashionable.''

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Jasdero:**

"Yeah, Bad! Really Bad! Bad style too!"

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Tyki:**

" Will you all give it a rest? It's not like I bought them. I found them in the trash."

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

**Road:**

!

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**David:**

"Tyki is a filthy man!"

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Jasdero:**

"Filthy! Filthy! Hee!"

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Tyki:**

*Sigh* "I'm surrounded by idiots."

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

(**Jasdevit** has posted on **Allen Walker**'s wall)

**Jasdevit – Allen Walker**

**Jasdevit:**

"Hey, pupil! – David"

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

(Twenty Six Comments)

**Allen:**

"What?"

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"Tell us where Cross is! Hee! – Jasdero"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"I don't know where he is."

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"Liar! We know he back at the order, so tell us where is he. – David"

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"Like I said, I don't know"

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're his pupil, you should know! - David"

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"I don't know where he is."

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"You're his pupil, shouldn't he be teaching you anything?

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"He doesn't teach me anything, all he does is drink and pick up women. Even back then that's all he did, I was paying his debts."

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"Then wouldn't at least know where he is? Like his room? – Jasdero"

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"I wouldn't go in his room."

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"Why? – David"

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"The smell of alcohol makes me sick…Just thinking about it makes me sick"

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"…"

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"I'm still wondering what he did to you. Poor Moyashi-chan"

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"I'M NOT A GIRL, BAKA-LAVI!"

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Fine, fine. Moyashi *Smirk*"

1 and 34 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKA-LAVI!"

1 and 33 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"What did Cross do to you?"

1 and 32 minutes ago Like

(25 People like this)

**Allen:**

"…I rather not say…"

1 and 31 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"C'mon Moyashi, just tell us, or just me. I won't tell *Smirk*"

1 and 30 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"Hey! Don't try to cut us out! We want to know too! – David"

1 and 29 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"No! He's my lil' buddy. Go away."

1 and 28 minutes ago Like

**Jasdevit:**

"We asked first!"

1 and 27 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Well, I knew him longer, so HA!"

1 and 26 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"I'm not going to tell anyone, so shut up."

1 and 25 minutes ago Like

* * *

here's chap 7, this chap is a based on the noahs(idk why, i was brd) and i decided tht i shall update this today because i've been reading the manga(cuz i can no longer watch anime cuz my comp is stupid) and i really Jasdevit now. Also because this is the last day of summer for me and i felt like i should update before i get homework tht will make it impossible for me to update for a while. so thts all for now, plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

D. Gray Man or Facebook

* * *

**Lavi:**

"YAY! I get to go on a month long mission with Moyashi-chan!"

3 Hours ago Like Comment

(Sixteen Comments)

**Allen:**

"I'M NOT A GIRL BAKA-LAVI!"

2 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Awww...But Moyashi-chan..."

2 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"NO Lavi!"

2 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

*Pouts*

2 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

"Awww...How cute."

2 and 55 minutes ago Like

(Jerry Liked this)

**Allen:**

"What is it Lenalee?"

2 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee:**

"You two are like an married couple!"

2 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"Eh?! *Blushes*"

2 and 52 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"O-oi Lenalee, w-what are you talking about?"

2 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Lenalee: **

"*Giggles* Oh, nothing"

2 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"*Sigh* I just don't get girls"

2 and 49 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Oh, Allen. You're just to young for this stuff. Even if you were with Cross"

2 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"Do _you_ get what Lenalee means then, Lavi?"

2 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"...no..."

2 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

"What are you two doing just standing there?! You have a job to do! Now,GO! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!"

2 and 45 minutes ago Like

(**Lavi **posted a picture)

**Lenalee:**

"Lavi-kun! Why do you have to draw on Allen-kun's face!?"

2 and 50 minutes ago Like Comment

(Seven Comments)

**Lavi:**

"But it's fun! *Pouts*"

2 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

"*Sighs* Fine, let Allen-kun hate you bit by bit"

2 and 48 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"What!? Moyashi-chan wouldn't hate me! He loves me!"

2 and 47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

"HA! So you do admit it!"

2 and 46 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Well, you just admitted you're jealous of our love!"

2 and 45 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee:**

"*Blushes* W-what are you talking about Lavi?! I-I-I don't like Allen-kun like t-that."

2 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Lavi:**

"Wait, what? I mean of our brotherly love! Geez Lenalee, You think wrong"

2 and 43 minutes ago Like via Mobile

* * *

Here's chapter 8, sorry i hadn't updated in awhile. School's just killing me, and I'm only in Junior High. The other reason is because my computer got a virus and broke down, so now I'm using a different computer that doesn't have windows doc. So, it's really hard for me to try to update. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm not sure if can update that often,I'm also thing about making this LavixAllen yaoi fanfiction, but I'm not tell me what you guys 's it for now, plz Review and see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

D. Gray man

**Sorry if i hadn't updated in a while. School is killing me, I'll try to update my other stories ****tomorrow. Also please vote on my poll, what kind of story you want me to make next.**

* * *

**Lavi:**

"Yo! We're back from our mission! Anyone one miss me? (≧∇≦)/ "

2 hours ago Like Comment via Mobile

(Thirteen Comments)

**Kanda:**

"No one missed you or the stupid Moyashi, now shut the fuck up, baka usagi"

1 and 59 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID MOYASHI BA-KANDA!?"

1 and 58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

"Well, don't worry about Yuu, Allen. He just upset because we've been gone for so long."

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

"Call me that again, and I'll slice your throat open."

1 and 56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

"WAHHH! ALLEN! HELP! YUU IS BEING MEAN TO ME! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ"

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

"Probably deserved it, Baka Lavi"

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

"Hmph. Going to your boyfriend for help now? Che, how pathetic.*Smirk*"

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

"*Blush* W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU IMPLYING HERE, BA-KANDA?!"

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

"I'm implying that you are gay.*Smirk*"

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen:**

*Blush* "..."

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

"Hmm? What happened to the Moyashi?"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi:**

"I think he's in shock of being called gay."

1 and 48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Kanda:**

"Hmph. Stupid Moyashi."

1 and 47 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Jerry:**

"Oh!~ Allen!~ You cutie!~ Is it true?!~"

1 and 46 minutes ago Like Comment

(Five Comments)

**Allen:**

"Is what true, Jerry-san?"

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Jerry:**

"That you and Lavi are going out, of course!~"

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"*Blush* W-WHAT?! O-of course not!"

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**Jerry:**

"Awww~ But You and Lavi made such a great pair."

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Allen:**

"(╥_╥)"

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**~'Private Messages~ **

**Allen:**

"Lavi! People are starting to figure_ it_ out!"

**Lavi:**

"Relax Allen, I've got a plan."

**Allen:**

"Really?! What's the plan?"

**Lavi:**

"I try to convince the panda jeje and if he allows our relationship, we can ANNOUNCE IT TOO THE WORLD!"

**Allen:**

"Do you really think that Bookman would allow this? And if Cross finds out, I'm dead..."

**Lavi:**

"Awww...Relax my cute little neko-chan. If Cross tries to do anything to you, I'll protect you!"

**Allen:**

"I thought you were scared of Cross?"

**Lavi:**

"I am. But for you, I'll do anything!"

**Allen:**

*Blush*

**Lavi:**

"*Smirk* I'll meet you in your room in 15 minutes."

**Allen:**

"O-okay...*Blush*"

**~Real life POV~**

*Knock Knock* Allen looked up from his computer, as he heard a knock on his door. "Lavi?" Called out Allen as he went to answer the door. As he opened the door, he was attacked by Lavi. "MOYASHI-CHAN!" Cried out Lavi, as attacked Allen with kisses. "M-mph! L-Lavi!" Cried out Allen in surprise. Allen lost balance and fell butt flat on the floor. "Oww..." Whined Allen as slowly got up from the floor, only to be met with Lavi's lustful gaze. "L-Lavi?" Stuttered Allen, scared of the look Lavi is giving him. "Yes?~ My cute little Moyashi-chan?~" Purred Lavi, as he kissed up Allen's neck. "W-what re yo-Ahhh!~" Moaned out Allen, as Lavi bit Allen's sensitive ear."Lavi..." Moaned out Allen. "Yes?~" Purred out Lavi. "Lock the door..." Said Allen, giving in to his desires. Lavi grinned and quickly stood up to lock the door.

**(A/N: The rest is up to your imagination)**

**~Back to Facebook~**

(**Reever Wenham **has posted on **Komui Lee**'s wall)

**Reever Wenham - Komui Lee**

**Reever:**

"Director, Bak-san has come over to talk to you about somethings"

1 and 36 minutes ago Like Comment

**Komui:**

"Eh?...Talk about whattt...?"**(Komui is in dead mode)**

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

**Reever:**

"I don't know. Something about work or something. I heard him say 'budget' though"

1 and 34 minutes ago Like

**Komui:**

"EHHHHHH!?"

1 and 33 minutes ago Like

**Bak Chan:**

"KOMUI! I must speak with you right now!"

1 and 32 minutes ago Like

**Reever:**

"I wish you luck, director."

1 and 31 minutes ago

**~Back to Private Messages~**

**Allen:**

"Ow... Lavi, that really hurt. Did you have to do it that hard?"

**Lavi:**

"Yes I did, my cute little neko-chan. *Smirk*"

**Allen:**

"Wipe that smirk off you face.*Pouts*"

**Lavi:**

"Awww!~ You're soooo cute when you pout!~"

**Allen:**

"Pervert..."

**Lavi:**

"Awww~ Don't be like that my cute little neko-chan!~"

* * *

That's it so, plz review!


	10. Chapter 10-Happy Birthday, Allen Walker

I do not own

D. Gray Man or Facebook

**Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Allen Walker!**

* * *

**(Allen Walker's Birthday is Today) **

**(Lavi Bookman posted on Allen Walker's wall)**

**Lavi Bookman - Allen Walker**

**Lavi: **

"Happy Birthday, Allen!"

1 hour and 59 minutes ago Like Comment via Mobile

(Nine Comments)

**Allen: **

"Thank you, Lavi...but you are right next to me. So...just say it to my face, okay? Besides my Birthday isn't much of a big deal."

1 and 58 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lenalee: **

"Allen-kun! Don't say that!"

1 and 57 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi: **

"That's right! It might not be a big deal for you, but it is for us. We're glad we meet you."

1 and 56 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Johnny: **

"That's right, Allen!"

1 and 55 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(55 People like this)

**Lavi: **

"I bet even old Double Mole and Kanda would agree."

(100 People like this)

1 and 54 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen: **

"Thank you, everyone. Merry Christmas."

1 and 53 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Lavi: **

"Merry Christmas, Moyashi. And even if you do have a noah living insaid you, you're still my best friend."

1 and 52 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(258 People like this)

**Lenalee: **

"Same here"

1 and 51 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Allen: **

"Everyone, thank you...Really."

1 and 50 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Komui: **

"Everyone! Its time for the Christmas party!"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like Comment via Mobile

(Two Comments)

**Lenalee: **

"Nii-chan!"

1 and 48 minutes ago Like via Mobile

**Komui: **

"Lenalee, I didn't forget! And its also Allen-kun's Birthday Party!"

1 and 49 minutes ago Like via Mobile

(300 People like this)

**(At the Party) **

"Allen!" Lavi called out, waving his head to get Allen to notice him. "Lavi!" "So Allen, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Asked Lavi. "Good. I guess." Allen shrugged. "Well, its about to get better." "Huh?" Said Allen, confused on what Lavi meant. "I asked Gramps if I can be with you, and he said Yes!" Exclaimed Lavi, as he watched Allen shocked expression. "What? Don't you love it?" Asked a confused Lavi. "No, I love it Lavi. Thank you." Said Allen with a smile on his face. "For what?" "For the best Christmas and Birthday ever." Said Allen, as he kisses Lavi on both cheeks. Lavi smiled at the gesture, 'Thank you for being here.' he thought as he watched Allen stare at the Cake Jerry brought out.

_'Thank you, Allen.' _

* * *

Once again Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday Allen Walker. I made this so fluff, and it seems like the story is ending, but its not. It just seems that way because I've been watching Fairy Tail, and I just watched a sad arc. Thts it for now, plz review, and vote on my poll.


End file.
